The Pyro
The Pyro is one of the 9 playable characters in Team Fortress 2. Background The Pyro's origin is unknown. All we know is that he was hired alongside the other 8 mercenaries in Team Fortress 2 to fight in the Gravel Wars between Redmond and Blutarch Mann. Powers and Abilities *'Afterburn': After lighting people ablaze with his flamethrower, they will burn for 10 seconds after the initial attack. *'Compression Blast/Air Blast': An alternate attack method the Pyro's flamethrower possesses. It can push away enemy players, extinguish fires on his teammates, and reflect any projectile that isn't a normal bullet. Extinguishing teammates restores some of Pyro's health. *'Flare Jump': With certain secondary weapons, The Pyro can do a short hop by shooting a flare at his feet. *'Hadouken': Pyro can do a small Hadouken of fire, which has the potential to instakill, however he must stand completely still to use it. *'Armageddon': Pyro creates a ring of fire around him while standing still, killing all that are foolish enough to stand near it. *'Gas Blast': Pyro simultaneously jumps and reaches behind their back with both hands to take out a match and a match box, striking the match against the match box and holding the lit match in front of them, staring at the flame for another second before turning around, reaching between their legs to place the match in front of the rear area, and letting loose a magnificent burst of flame while watching over their shoulder. *'Spellcasting': Thanks to the Spellbook Magazine, Pyro and the other mercenaries are able to find otherwise unobtainable spellbook pages, thanks to which they can perform magic spells. The spells are divided by the rarity of their pages **Regular Magic Spells ***'Fireball': Pyro will shout "Capatus Crepitus" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. 2 charges ***'Ball O' Bats': Pyro will shout "Deus Invictus" and shoot a glowing ball out of his hands. Said ball will quickly turn into a swarm of bats, that will assault the victims, bring them into the air and make them bleed. 2 charges ***'Pumpkin MIRV' - Pyro will shout "Pactum Diabolus" and throw a bomb that leaves small "Pumpkin Bombs" when it explodes. The Pumpkin Bombs explode when shot. 1 charge ***'Teleport': Pyro will shout "Ipsum Instantarium" and shoot a smoke ball. He will be teleported to the exact point on which the ball landed, and it will also heal 30 HPs of his. 2 charges ***'Blast Jump': Pyro will shout "Amplus Tripudio" and jump at great heights. This spell also cures 25 HPs of his. 2 charges ***'Stealth': Pyro will shout "Barpo Invisium" and turn invisible for 8 seconds. This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge ***'ÜberHealth': Pyro will shout "Barpo Kabalto" and his HPs will be brought to twice This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge **Rare Magic Spells ***'Minify': Pyro will shout "Paidum Celeris" and become minuscule (but with a giant head). This will make him faster, harder to hit, with faster attack times and making him able to jump infinitely ***'Meteor Storm': Pyro will shout "Seismela Tremoro" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. If the fireball hits a foe, a group of meteors will appear from the sky and land on the victim ***'Ball O' Lightning': Pyro will shout "Imputum Fulmenus" and fire continously a wave of electricity that will damage and slowly suck in everyone in front of him ***'Summon: Skeletons': Pyro will shout "Mortis Animataris" and an army of skeletons will attack his foes. If they're not dead after 30 seconds, they will commit suicide ***'Summon: MONOCOLUS': Pyro will shout "invokum MONOCULUS" and throw a skull at his foes. If it lands, a smaller clone of MONOCOLUS will start flying around and attack his summoner's enemies Equipment *'Abestos Suit': Pyro wears a suit made of asbestos from head to toe. This allows him to easily survive any kind of fire and heat. *'Grappling Hook': Allows Pyro to grapple on to any surface. *'Canteens': Special canteen that can give Heavy an assortment of powerups. **'Ubercharge': Supplies 5 seconds of ÜberCharge to user (meaning they become invincible) **'Critical Hit Boost': Full critical hits for 5 seconds (meaning they deal more damage **'Ammo Refill': Instant ammo and clip refill *'Powerups': Obtained in the Mannpower gamemode **'Strength': Double damage for all weapons **'Resistance': Reduces incoming damage by 50% **'Vampire': All damage dealt is returned as health **'Reflect': 80% of damage received is reflected back to the attacker. Max health increased to 400. **'Haste': Double weapon firing and reload rate. Double clip size and max ammo count. Movement speed increased by 30%. **'Regeneration': Ammo and health regen. **'Precision': Greatly reduced bullet spread. Distance damage falloff immunity. **'Agility': Movement speed increased by 50%. Grapple speed increase. Jump height increased by 80%. Immune to fall damage. Instant weapon switch. **'Knockout': Restricts the carrier to Melee and Grappling Hook only. Health increases. Melee deals more damage. **'King': Increased health. Small health regeneration, small fire, and reload rate increase. All effects except maximum health increase are shared by nearby team mates, the regeneration buff is only applied to teammates who also have powerups. **'Plague': Touching an enemy gives them and their nearby team mates the plague. **'Supernova': Briefly stuns nearby visible enemies. Requires full Powerup meter. **'Uber': Provides an ÜberCharge for 35 seconds. **'Critical Hit': Temporary full crit power for 30 seconds. *'Grenades': Has 3 napalm grenades strapped to his chest. While they aren't usable in game, it is implied that Pyro could use one whenever he wants to. Primary Weapons *'Flamethrower': Pyro's standard weapon of choice. *'Nostromo Napalmer' *'Backburner': Does more damage when used on the enemy from behind. Airblast uses up more ammo than the normal flamethrower. *'Degreaser': Allows Pyro to switch his weapons faster, but the flames themselves deal far less damage. *'Phlogistinator': Pyro charges this weapon by dealing fire damage with any weapons. When fully charged, he can activate a critical charge, allowing him to mow down enemies with ease. This weapon has no airblast ability. Secondary Weapons *'Shotgun': Just a normal shotgun. Fires 6 shots before needing to reload. *'Reserve Shooter': Shotgun that deals extra damage to airborn enemies, but only fires 4 shots before needing to reload. *'Panic Attack': Holds 4 shots and then fires them all at once. Fire rate and bullet spread increases as Pyro takes damage. *'Flare Gun': Long range method of setting opponents on fire. Deals more damage to opponents already ablaze. Fires one shot before needing to reload. *'Detonator': Flares from this gun can explode to ignite multiple enemies, and deals slightly more damage to enemies already on fire. This weapon allows Pyro to Flare Jump. *'Scorch Shot': Flares from this gun can bounce off it's initial target and hit them and other foes multiple times, allowing to him to ignite multiple enemies. It deals slightly more damage to enemies already on fire. This weapon allows Pyro to Flare Jump. *'Manmelter': Fires laser instead of flares. This can be used to extinguish enemies, and each enemy extinguished gives him a guaranteed critical hit, allowing him to deal extra damage with each shot. This weapon has unlimited ammo, and the lasers move faster than flares. *'Thermal Thruster': A quick fire blast that launches the Pyro in the direction they are aiming. Melee Weapons *'Fire Axe': Standard fire axe. *'Frying Pan:' Self-explanatory. *'Conscientious Objector:' A sign post that Pyro uses as a weapon. *'Freedom Staff:' A staff with a golden eagle on top. *'Bat Outta Hell:' A skull and a spine that function as a baseball bat. *'Memory Maker:' An old camera that somehow doesn't break after using it to beat someone to death. *'Ham Shank:' A big ol' piece of ham on a bone. *'Necro Smasher:' A large wooden hammer. *'Crossing Guard:' A railroad crossing sign. *'Prinny Machete:' A large machete. *'Saxxy:' A trophy made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Golden Frying Pan:' A frying pan made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Axtinguisher': An axe eals massive damage to flaming enemies, but it equips slower, swings slower, and does less damage to enemies that are not on fire. *'Postal Pummler': A mailbox with the same stats as the Axtinguisher. *'Homewrecker/Maul': Sledgehammers that do more damage to buildings, but less damage to humans. *'Powerjack': Sledgehammer made out of a car battery and car jack. It heals the Pyro when he gets a kill with it, and allows him to run faster when he holds it. He is more vulnerable to damage when holding it. *'Backscratcher': Rake that deals greater damage and allows Pyro to get more healing from some outside sources, but reduces healing from The Medic *'Sharpened Volcano Fragment': Ignites target on hit, but deals less damage. *'Third Degree': Deals damage to anyone connect through The Medic's Medigun beam. *'Neon Annihilater': Deals massive damage to enemies submurged in water, but deals less damage to those who aren't. Feats Strength *Overpowered and brutally murdered a bear. *Cut off The Soldier's hands. *Lodged an axe in The Heavy's head. *Can easily destroy robots and other machinery. Speed *Can react in time to reflect rockets, grenades, arrows, and The Scout's Sandman/Wrap Assassin balls, which travel at 90 mph. *Powerjack allows him to move almost as fast as The Scout, but not quite. Durability and Endurance *Survived a rocket crashing into a house and knocking him across the room. *He is immune to fire Skill *Took down the whole BLU Team on his own once. *After being fired from his mercenary job, became the CEO of a successful company in mere months, showing that he is incredibly intelligent. *Is an expert killer with tons of experience. *Helped the other mercs defeat waves of robots, MONOCULOUS!, Merasmus the Wizard, and The Horseless Headless Horseman. Weaknesses *Has little in the way of ranged weaponry, so anyone who can stay out of range is mostly safe. *Flare jumping takes some of Pyro's health to perform, and he has no items to nullify this. *Many of his weapons aren't as useful in a one on one fight. *While he is immune to fire, has has no resistance towards any other kinds of damage. Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:True Neutral Category:Team Fortress Category:Valve Category:Firearms Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Video Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters